


Monday Mornings

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: When Scully walks in the office with bruises all over her body, it's up to Mulder to find out what happened to her.





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. This is my first X Files fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I'm so sorry in advance for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.

Everyone hates Mondays. You have to go back to work after a weekend of relax and you have to stay behind a desk for hours, doing a job you don't like and meeting with people you can't stand.

Well, not EVERYONE hates Mondays. One of the few people who actually enjoy going back to work is special agent Fox Mulder. There was one Monday, though, that he really didn't like, a while ago.

Entering his basement office, with coffee in one hand and a new case file in the other, Mulder was already thinking about a million ways to bother Scully that day and waiting for her to arrive.

Half an hour later he heard the clicking of her heels outside, in the corridor. He was sure it was her although something seemed off. She was walking slowly and in a strange way, Mulder noticed, but he didn't think much of it and tried to make himself look busy, so it didn't seem like he was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Mulder" Scully said, with a smile "how was your weekend?" Mulder looked up from his case file with a smile on his face "Morning... Oh my god, Scully! What happened to you? Are you ok?" He said, shocked to see her arms covered in bruises.  
Scully looked at him, assured him she was fine, and walked to her chair, limping slightly. Mulder noticed even more bruises, and saw she had a bandage wrapped around her ankle "Scully? Talk to me, please. What happened?" "Mulder, seriously, it's nothing. Let's go back to work" she replied.

The day went by as usual, the new case they opened that morning was closed after a few hours, when they found out it was all a joke some college students created, just to freak out their friend. Mulder was disappointed in finding out it wasn't an alien that was terrorising the campus and Scully teased him about it. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for those bruises that covered Scully from head to toe.

Mulder was really starting to get worried: his colleague, his partner, his friend had been hurt and she refused to talk about it.  
God knows what happened to her. Was she attacked on the street? Did she have a violent boyfriend he didn't know about who hit her? All these thoughts made their way into Mulder's mind and wouldn't leave him.

It was getting late and it was almost time to head home. "Hey Scully?" "What?" "Do you want to go out to eat?" Asked Mulder "No thanks. I'm going home. See you tomorrow" she said as she was leaving.  
Mulder was already starting to worry. What if the person who did that to her was waiting for her in her apartment?  
"Scully! Wait!" "What's wrong?" "Please, talk to me" he begged "Mulder, what's going on?" "Scully... Dana, please, tell me what happened. Who hurt you?" He asked, worried.  
Scully looked at him, with a reassuring smile "Mulder, nobody hurt me. Trust me" Mulder was so close to going crazy "Then why are you all covered in bruises and with a twisted ankle?" He almost screamed "Please... I want to help you"

After a few seconds Scully looked up at him, with red cheeks and looking almost... Embarrassed? For once Mulder couldn't read her face and was getting more confused by the minute.  
"If I tell you, do you promise not to bring it up ever again?" "Sure" They walked back into their office and sat down at his desk. "You know those friends I told you about? The ones that were visiting during the weekend?" "Yeah. Who do I have to kill?" Mulder interrupted "Nobody. Anyways, we all went out together yesterday, just for fun and... Oh for the love of God, Mulder. Stop moving. Nothing happened. Calm down!" Scully exclaimed when she saw how worried he was "Sorry. Go on" "Thank you. Well... Oh this is embarrassing! Weallplayedpaintballandthatswhyimlikethistoday" She said "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't catch a word you said" Scully sighed and couldn't even look at him when she said it "We all played paintball and that's why I'm like this today" "And the ankle?" "Well... I was really into the game and I wanted to win, but I accidentally tripped"

Looking up at Mulder, and preparing herself for all the jokes, she saw something she wouldn't have even imagined. Her partner stood up and hugged her so tight that she could feel his heart beating faster than ever.  
"Mulder?" "Oh my god I'm so glad you're alright. I thought something had happened to you." "I'm ok, I would have told you if something had happened. I promise"

They stayed like that for a while, Mulder hugging Scully and her caressing his back, trying to soothe him, until "Hey Scully. Do you have anything to do next weekend?" "I don't think so, why?" "I really want to see you go crazy while playing paintball" "Yeah, right. It will never happen."

The next Monday they both walked into their office, giggling like children and covered in bruises from a really intense paintball game the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Please leave a comment. Help and feedbacks are always welcome ❤
> 
> Special thanks to Benedetta who first read the story and was super supportive.


End file.
